


All The Dreams Of You

by coldphannie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of smut, No Graphic Description of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphannie/pseuds/coldphannie
Summary: Dan gives Phil a device to record his dreams.And they are /quite/ the dreams.





	All The Dreams Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by PJ's video "SNAKE OIL WITH DAN & PHIL", in which Phil invents the DreamTrap (timestamp - 7:40). 
> 
> Title inspired by SALES - Talk A Lot. Go have a listen!! I love their music!!

For Christmas, Dan decided to gift Phil his very own DreamTrap. Phil came up with it in an old video, and, of course, someone made his dream a reality.

It was a personalised gift, one that Phil seemed to appreciate very much. Well, enough that they shared a brief hug.

That was it. Dan didn't hear anything of the DreamTrap in the weeks after he gave it, which wasn't enough for Dan. He wanted to know how well his gift was working. 

It led him to their desktop computer, which was set up with the DreamTrap's data. They decided it shouldn't have direct upload to YouTube, given it might ruin the carefully constructed style of content Phil had going on.

Dan had no doubts about opening the data, no caution in possibly finding something absurdly incriminating. He was very shocked to find out all of them were sex dreams.

In reality, they weren't all sex dreams, but that would be like searching for a needle in the hay. Dan wouldn't have the brain capacity to realise that, anyway, not with the stunning amount of sex dreams that involved him.

Phil was having sex dreams. About Dan.

Dan could feel his mouth go dry. It was like watching a horrific accident take place and not being able to look away. He was glad to be wearing headphones and not traumatising the neighbours, because it was also incredibly vivid-sounding. 

He couldn't stop looking, in particular, at himself behind the screen. It wasn't hard to miss how into it dream-Dan seemed to be.

 

A whole day later, Phil still had no idea Dan looked into his DreamTrap data.

Dan looked up from his bowl of cereal, getting soggier by the second, and asked, "How do you like the DreamTrap?"

Phil, sat on the other side of the couch as Dan, merely said, "It's good."

"That's good." It wasn't enough for Dan, he wanted to know if Phil would let on. He managed to catch Phil's eye. "Will you upload any to YouTube?"

Phil didn't show any major signs of reaction, but he did say, "I don't know about that," with a hint of urgency.

Dan, wanting to push a little more, faked innocence with a curious voice. "Why is that?"

"It's not very interesting, is all," Phil said, turning his gaze away.

Dan wanted to tell Phil he found his dreams very interesting, but that might be a bit too much for the both of them in that moment.

It was a shameful thing Dan liked to do, going back to the computer data and watching sex dreams about him and his best friend. He couldn't decide whether to feel flattered or disturbed. He kept coming back to it, which was explanatory in itself. 

He mentally chastised Phil on his lack of security. It occurred to him, maybe once, or twice, that he shouldn't watching the clips. He honestly couldn't peel his eyes away. There were some that were particularly steamy, and some that hit a little too close to home. 

That one had a much younger looking Dan, felt more like a memory than a dream. It made Dan frown from the emotions he didn't want to face. He noted how dream-Dan wore Phil's university sweater the entire time, the sentimental little shit.

 

It all stopped when one day, the files were deleted.

The DreamTrap was still connected. He checked the rubbish bin, maybe it was an accident, but it was spotless. Like someone wanted to get rid of something. 

Dan slept fitfully for a while after that, craving the intimacy he hadn't felt, or needed, until he saw those videos. He knew he had to take a risk.

**

He entered the hallway and bumped right into Phil walking past. 

"Oh." Phil clutched at his chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry about that," Dan choked out, a bit quieter than usual. He was starting to have second thoughts, worked up by the nerves chasing down his spine.

Phil studied Dan. "Is that my jumper?"

Dan released the breath he didn't know he was holding, wondering if Phil would ever notice. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No." Phil gulped, and couldn't quite keep the strain out of his voice. "Just reminds me of a dream I had."

Dan knew exactly what dream he had, and as soon as Phil took the bait, he also knew he had to do something. He took a deep breath, and let out, more softly than he would've liked, "I know."

"What?" Phil stiffened, his voice dropping to barely a whisper. "You know?"

Dan looked up at him through his eyelashes, like he knew would get to him. "Yeah. I do."

Phil stared at him for a long time, a flurry of emotions running across his face, finally settling on deep pain. "I don't know what to say. I-I, gosh, I'm sorry?"

"Sorry for what?" Dan smiled cheekily. "Sorry that you had them or sorry that I saw?"

"I..." Phil started to withdraw, which caused a strike of fear within Dan. "You weren't supposed to see, oh god."

"Hey, now. It's okay." Dan tried to appease him, reaching an arm out. "I don't mind. It's kind of hot you see me that way."

"It's not that," Phil said, eyes welling up with emotion before he shook it off, shook off Dan's hand, and asked, "What did you just say?"

"It's kind of hot," he repeated, making himself look as appealing as he could – small, swallowed in Phil's university jumper, eyes wide and wanting.

"Dan. You should-" Phil's eyes raced around Dan's face, then down, down, and back up. "You should know what this is doing to me."

"Tell me what it's doing to you," Dan said, taking a step closer to Phil. "Show me what it's doing to you."

Phil sealed his mouth with a kiss, and led him into his bedroom.

**

It was weird because it didn't happen like Dan imagined, it didn't happen like the dreams. Phil held Dan carefully, prepared Dan gently, continued asking if he wanted to keep going, kept looking at Dan with a mix of intensity and fear. The whole time, Phil looked a bit afraid. He shut Dan up with a kiss when he'd try to mention it.

Afterwards, they cleaned themselves up with tissues and wet wipes. Dan sunk right into Phil's chest, breathing soundly. It was good. He'd like to do it again. But for now, he wanted to relax in close quarters with Phil.

He felt his eyes fluttering shut, pulling him into a lull of sleep from the lack of it he’d gotten lately and the contentment he felt in that moment.

"I don't have sex dreams about you because I'm just attracted to you, sexually, Dan," Phil said. "I have them because I'm in love with you. I can't help them."

 

It pulled Dan straight from the depths of sleep, smiling. "You love me?"

Phil looked surprised Dan was awake. He studied Dan for a moment, judged his calm reaction. The shine was building up in his eyes. He said, gently, "Yeah."

"It makes me really happy to hear that you love me." Dan ran his fingers over the skin of Phil's shoulder. He looked him in the eyes. "I'm not one hundred percent sure of myself, but I definitely like you a lot."

"That – That's good." Phil gave out a big sigh of relief, looking a little dazed. "That's really good. I'm not even here right now. My soul's gone on a vacation away from my body, I'm so glad."

Dan snorted. "And you left me behind? I want to go on that vacation too."

Phil was still looking at Dan like he wasn't real. "Are you sure this isn't a dream right now? This is too meta for me."

"I'm pretty sure I caught you earlier about to steal my cereal." Dan laughed when Phil gave a sheepish look. "I'm right, aren't I? Definitely not a dream."

"How would I know? Maybe my dreams have gotten hyper-realistic." 

"Absolutely not. I believe you made me cum three times in one of your dreams. That's entirely unrealistic."

Phil flushed. "Okay, then." He then said, "Well, if I tried-"

"No! I can't imagine. I think I'd turn into a soup of sweat." Dan winced. "You don't want to see that."

"Hmm, maybe not.” After a moment of laughing, and Dan making a half-offended face, he continued, “Just kidding. I think I’d want to see you in any way.” He smiled like he knew how cheesy it was.

Dan gave a groan, peering down at Phil like he didn't totally love it. "We're not gonna be one of those disgusting couples, are we?"

Phil looked entirely too happy, and said, "We might. I'll show you off to my family."

Dan collapsed into his chest, huffing. "Fine. As long as you keep doing that thing you did earlier." He blushed just thinking about it.

"You really liked that, didn't you?" Phil sounded amused, brushing his fingers down Dan's back. "And I will."

Dan smiled, overcome with warmth. He felt so comfortable in that moment, happy where things with him and Phil were going, opening up a far range of possibilities. His mind was beginning to cloud. He curled into Phil's side, yawning. "Sleep now."

"Okay." Phil shifted his grip around Dan, breath tickling his hair. "Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, I would really appreciate you letting me know your thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Claire (phloridas on tumblr) for proof-reading this. You should check out her fics! They are really good!


End file.
